The Backward Betrayal
by Phedre no Delaunay
Summary: People always have Usa being betrayed...what if it were backward? What if Heero got betrayed and showed up in the Sailor Moon world? r
1. Chapter One

I seriously don't know why I'm writing this. I should be studying for my biology final tomorrow, but biology is boring…'cept for dissecting, but…anyway…The idea for this story came to me during orchestra today. How I came up with it, I'll never know, but I think it'll be fun. This is my first shot at a parody, so…  
  
Are you sick of the inner senshi betraying Usagi? Do you think it's stupid that people honestly believe her best friends for OVER A THOSAND YEARS would stoop so low as to talk about her behind her back? If you answered yes to either of these questions, hopefully you'll laugh at this story. (Assuming I'm a humorous writer) Or, are you one who isn't sure about the betrayal fics? Do you think they're plausible? If so, this story will change your mind.  
  
I'm expecting flames…go ahead, I don't care about them. However, please leave an E-MAIL ADDRESS so that I can contact you. I like debating, and if you aren't willing to defend your viewpoints, don't bother reading this fic.  
  
Now, this isn't going to be a literary masterpiece worthy of some big swooshy awards or anything. Some if it will be incredibly cheesy, OOC and downright stupid at times. This fic is meant to be an example showing just how stupid it is for Usa to get betrayed by the inner senshi. Now, on with the reading, and expect me to jump in to explain why I add certain things. ^_^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Backward Betrayal  
  
'Twas yet another one of those glorious days, with the sun shining brightly overhead and the birds chirping happily in the trees. Not a cloud was to be seen in the sky, and a slight breeze blew, though it wasn't strong enough to detract from the warm air. Heero Yuy, ex-Gundam pilot and current college student was on his way to meet up with his fellow Gundam pilots.  
  
They came together twice a year, now that the war was over, to discuss their lives and to simply enjoy each other's company. Three of them had a dislike for talking, so they generally found comfort in each other's presence, while doing separate things. Little did Heero Yuy know that something rather…wrong…was about to happen.  
  
He arrived at the mansion of Quatre Raberba Winner a few minutes later, and went around to the back. The owner of the house, a wealthy heir of his father's company, had decided to meet in the back so that the pilots ::coughDuocough:: could enjoy the pool. Hearing voices, he stopped and listened, curious to know what his friends were talking about.  
  
"I don't see why you bother inviting Heero." He immediately recognized the voice as Duo's. "He never says anything; just acts all high and mighty like he's God or something." The American snorted.  
  
"Maxwell, you talk too much, though I have to admit, Mr. Perfect Soldier is getting on my nerves." The voice was that of Chang Wufei, a Chinese with a short temper and deadly accuracy with a sword.  
  
"Well…I'd feel bad not inviting him…I mean, he is a pain, but…he's a Gundam pilot too…" Leave it to Quatre to be sympathetic with someone the others were showing hatred for.  
  
"You're too nice, Quatre." Trowa stated. Trowa didn't speak often, but when he did, he was dead serious.  
  
'So…they don't accept me…that's fine, I don't need them.' Heero thought, turning and leaving the mansion. If they didn't want him to hang around, then he'd just leave. He had other friends.  
  
He decided to go find Zechs, Noin, Treize (who survived via omnipotent author intervention) and Lady Une. They cared about him. They would be his new friends. (Yeah…they're about as close to him as the outer senshi are to Usagi…but people still insist on it, so I'll do it, too…damn peer pressure) Hopefully, Treize (who has SUCH amazing influence over everything ::rolls eyes::) would be able to get him a shuttle out of this stupid colony and away from those idiots he used to call friends.  
  
It only took him five minutes walking to reach his hotel. Once in his room, he got on the phone and called Treize. The ex-evil-dude picked up after two rings.  
  
"Moshi moshi." His voice was calm and polite, yet demanding, as it always was.  
  
"Treize, this is Heero." Heero said. Then, he proceeded to spill out the whole story to Treize. Because the character who is betrayed always changes to exactly the oposite of their original personality after said betrayal, he cried and wimpered and acted like an all around general pussy. Treize, always being one to sympathize with others who are about to screw destiny into the ground, agreed to arange for a shuttle to take Heero to earth. (Setsuna, in my eyes, would beat Mamoru and the inners over the head and make them accept Usa wheather they wanted to or not, so Crystal Tokyo and Chibi-usa would be around)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Heero stepped off the shuttle feeling a bit more refreshed. He'd cried out most of the pain from his friends' betrayal, and was ready to start over again. He'd packed a few pairs of clothes, and had hopped the shuttle Treize had prepared for him for earth the next day. Noin and Zechs were going to meet him at the landing site. He could see them standing in the crowd. Zechs had his arm wrapped around Noin's shoulder. He waved to them, smiling. (yeah, Heero's smiling. Just like Usa would be cold and unresponsive. ::snickers::)  
  
"Glad to see you're feeling better." Noin teased, also smiling. "We've got an apartment you can stay at. It's two floors above ours, so you can contact us if you need anything."  
  
"Arigato." Heero said. He picked up one of his suitcases, and smiled appreciatively at Zechs, who had picked up the other one. Noin led the way to the cab, and in a few minutes they had arrived at the apartment.  
  
Zechs helped him take his luggage up to his new fifth floor apartment before leaving him to collect his thoughts and unpack. He only took a moment to put his clothes into their respective drawers and closets before he got cabin fever and left the building. He decided to get accustomed to the surrounding neighborhood so that he wouldn't get lost as easily.  
  
The second he stepped out of his room, something crashed into him and sent him tumbling to the floor. Whatever it was, it helped him up, apologized quickly and took off down the hallway before he could ask who the person was. He caught a quick flash of a blue skirt and brown ponytail rounding the corner before the girl disappeared. He shook the incident off as unimportant before finding the stairwell and leaving the apartment building.  
  
Outside, he heard screaming and the sounds of explosions. Becoming alert and showing the briefest hint of the person he was before the betrayal, he ran down the street and around the corner to find out was happening. The screaming had stopped, as well as the explosions. He was just in time to see five figures jump onto nearby buildings and disappear. On the street, the slight breeze scattered a pile of dust. A woman sat on the ground, an astonished look on her face. She had a few bruises on her, but wasn't seriously hurt.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dear God, that has to be the most pathetic piece of crap I've ever written. If you read it all the way through, you're brave…very, very brave. Review all you want, and if you're going to flame, leave your E-MAIL ADDRESS so I can contact you. 


	2. Chapter Two

I saw my reviews, and I wanted to cry for many, many reasons. Mostly because there are so many people who like this story (YOU'RE ALL FRICKIN CRAZY; THIS IS THE WOSRT THING I'VE EVER WRITTEN). I'm also gonna cry because eight people thought this fic was supposed to be serious. NOTICE THE GENRE! PARODY! NOTHING SERIOUS ABOUT IT! DO YOU PEOPLE NOT LOOK AT THE GENRE OF THE STORIES YOU'RE READING? And thirdly, WHERE DO I SAY ANYTHING ABOUT PUTTING ROMANCE IN THIS GODDAMNED STORY? NOWHERE, THAT'S WHERE! I HAD TWO PEOPLE TELL ME TO PUT USAGI WITH HEERO! WHERE THE HELL DID THAT COME FROM?  
  
Here are some things people said in their reviews:  
  
Hi just read your story and I like it so far so please update this sonn ok. I think its very origanl I know I have yet to find a story like this. I also think it should be Serena/Usagi Who helps him out. Since she knows how it feels to have people she cares about talk bad about her. Anyway I just wanted to say so far so good. Can't wait to see what happens next. Thank you.  
  
Copied and pasted from the review page. WHERE IN THE SERIES WAS USAGI BETRAYED? Yeah, okay, Mamoru dumped her for a dream, but people, he was trying to SAVE HER FRICKIN LIFE. The senshi NEVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER BETRAYED HER. EVER! UNLESS THEY GOT POSSESSED! I DON'T THINK THAT HAPPENED VERY OFTEN, EITHER! GOOD GOD, PEOPLE! Alright…moving on to the next review  
  
hey  
  
Since when did Hee*chan cry? But it's a good idea...Quatre and Duo would never betrayal Heero...  
  
Wudfei and Trowa- Who knows?  
  
Again, copied directly from the review page. THE POINT OF THE STORY IS THAT IT IS COMPLETELY RIDICULOUS! I did the story to show that betrayals would NEVER happen. Having Quatre and Duo betray Heero is like having Ami and Makoto betray Usagi. THEY NEVER WOULD! I'M TRYING TO GET A POINT ACROSS, DAMNIT!  
  
good idea, but u don hav to follow the crowd (ex.the personality shift). u r doing something original and i commend that. stick to it.  
  
IT'S A PARODY OF EVERYONE ELSES CRAP! I'M SUPPOSED TO MAKE IT LIKE THEIR STUFF! THAT'S HOW I PROVE HOW RIDICULOUS IT IS!  
  
Please pair Heero with Usagi. This a great story so far. I hope u continue. Arigatou. Ja ne!  
  
GRRRRR……NO! NOT A ROMANCE, GODDAMNIT!  
  
serena/heero  
  
::falls over and dies::  
  
Well... this was deffinently different. Personaly I would think that Heero after Hearing what he did, would have either shot his fellow pilots or show his presence indicating that he had heard what they said, and than left. *shrugs* at least that's what I think. This ch. was pretty short so there really wasn't much to go off of. But I like the idea of Heero being betrayed instead of Usagi.  
  
Although, both betrayls (Usagi/Heero)are normally unlikely. I'll be looking for more to come.  
  
THIS STORY IS NOT SERIOUS! DON'T ACT LIKE IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE SERIOUS! AND OF COURSE IT'S SHORT; SO ARE MOST OF THE CRAPPY BETRAYAL FICS. THERE IS NO PLOT IN THOSE, SO I DIDN'T ADD A PLOT!  
  
That sucked Heero is not the one to show emotions so easily he is perfect cold and ruthless. If anything he should of betrayed the other pilots  
  
DUDE, IT'S CALLED A PARODY! AND WHY DIDN'T YOU LEAVE A REAL E-MAIL ADDRESS? TOO SCARED THAT I MIGHT ACTUALLY BE SMARTER THAN YOU?  
  
Ummmmmmmmmm...that was strange...::looks confused, pointing at computer screen trying to make sense of it:: umm....well, also, Hiiro is not always one to show, emotion, let alone cry, which makes this a bit more confusing than it should be. I think you should go back to chap. 1 and kinda...i dunno...change that, and also, you are kind of acting like you are just doing this cause youre annoyed of betrayal stories, (well, who isn't?) but also acting as you want to put down all of the stories that are betrayal, even if you don't like it, tere are still some people who might. Alright. Thats all I had to say, just edit the 1st part to make it less confusing, and keep up the writing!!!  
  
okigottagogoodbyeandgoodluckwithyourstory!!! ::runs away from mad people who like this story ALOT:: ^_^*  
  
IT'S A PARODY! IT'S SUPPOSED TO MAKE FUN OF THE OTHER FICS LIKE IT! THAT'S THE WHOLE FREAKING POINT! AND THIS IS CRAP BECAUSE I WROTE IT IN 10 FRICKIN MINUTES AND DIDN'T REREAD IT!  
  
Okay, done with the stupid reviews. To the people who wrote those reviews, sorry, but YOU PISS ME OFF! To everyone who thought the story was funny, or at least understood that it was a PARODY, thank you. However, you all reviewed, so I feel like I have to continue the story. I DON'T WANT TO, DAMNIT! ::sniffle:: Oh well, I'll at least write one more chapter, but know, this story is not very high on my list of priorities. Don't expect lots of fast updates, and definitely don't expect long chapters.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Heero was enjoying his new surroundings. The earth was very peaceful, and the people were nice. Zechs and Noin, his enemies-turned-new- best-friends visited him sometimes, as did Treize and Lady Une because they were such GREAT friends. ::author rolls eyes:: He met some of his new neighbors, and they were nice, too.  
  
One day, he was getting ready to go to the grocery store. Outside his apartment, he noticed a familiar brown ponytail and skirt. The owner of the ponytail and skirt was a tall girl with vibrant green eyes. She was talking to the little-old-lady-who-lived-next-door. The little-old-lady- who-lived-next-door went inside, and the tall girl turned to him.  
  
"You're that new guy I ran into the other day." She said, surprised. "When did you move in?"  
  
"Ummm…that day you ran into me." He said, thinking back. Because of his personality flip-flop, his IQ had dropped from almost 200 to about 90. (Usa always goes from around 90-100 to 200) Remembering things wasn't high on his list of talents anymore.  
  
"Oh…well, sorry about it." She smiled. "My name is Kino Makoto. Who're you?"  
  
"I'm Yuy Heero." He bowed, and she returned it. "Have you lived here long?"  
  
"My whole life." She sighed in memory. "My parents died in the war, and left it to me about two years ago."  
  
Heero fought tears. (Hearing about her tragic past was too emotional for him ::snicker::) His father had been killed during the war, too. Suddenly, he was struck with a memory from his childhood.  
  
In said memory, he was standing in a field of grass, holding a small flower. Next to him, a girl a few years younger than him was giggling and weaving more flowers into a necklace. She looked up at him and he couldn't help but smile, briefly, as she said 'Niichan, aren't the flowers pretty?' Even as a child, he'd not shown emotion. It had take the, er, tragic betrayal of his friends to lighten him up. The thing in the memory that stuck out in his mind most was the girls pretty green eyes.  
  
Could this girl be…no, it was impossible. The girl was dead, he was certain of it. She'd been in that building when it had been destroyed by OZ. There was no way his little sister, Midori, could be alive.  
  
"Well, I have to go meet my friends. It was nice to meet you. If you need anything, I'm in apartment 333." She smiled at him and walked on down the hallway. Heero watched her until she disappeared around the corner before deciding that groceries could wait and going back into his room.  
  
***  
  
The next day, Heero had to go get groceries or he'd starve. So, he left the apartment building and went to the grocery store. On his way back, he again heard screaming. Sighing, he rounded the corner to see what was going on. This time, he saw some of the action.  
  
Five girls wearing the most ridiculously short skirts were…um…attacking? a monster looking…er, thing. It was rather large, and looked kinda like a spider. Normally, back when he was normal, he would have pulled out his gun and shot the thing. But because he'd swapped personalities, he was scared of the spider, uh, thing, and turned to go back to his apartment.  
  
In the lobby, he stopped to talk briefly with Zechs and Noin, who were leaving to go see a movie. When they left, he went upstairs and went into his apartment. Eerily, it was occupied. He dropped his grocery bags and stepped back toward the door.  
  
"Don't be afraid. We mean you no harm." A figure stood, having previously been seated on his sofa. "Please, we want only to speak with you for a few minutes."  
  
"Who are you?" He demanded, not trusting this stranger.  
  
"My name is Meioh Setsuna, and you've already met Kino Makoto. I'm here to discuss the sister you lost when you were young."  
  
Heero sank to his knees, tears welling in his eyes. It wasn't possible that his sister was still alive…was it? Hadn't she been in that building when it had been destroyed? Wasn't she dead?  
  
"I know what you are thinking, Heero Yuy. You think it isn't possible for Midori to be alive, right? She never went into that building. One of the soldiers saw her, and couldn't let her get killed. So, he took her and had his sister and her husband raise her."  
  
"She…she's still alive…" Heero whispered, his voice broken by suppressed sobs.  
  
"I'm right here." Makoto said, softly. She knelt next to him and wrapped her arms around him. "It's been too long, my niichan." She, too, had tears running down her face.  
  
Heero returned the hug, unsure of anything anymore. He'd built his lifestyle around the knowledge that his family was dead. He'd killed ruthlessly, destroyed cities and bases, knowing there was no one to think what he was doing was cruel who mattered to him. What would his sister say, knowing that he had so much blood on his hands?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Again, short and crappy. If you actually think this stuff is worth reading, GO READ MY OTHER STUFF. (You can find it by clicking on my penname) It's actually well written and not crappy. If you're wondering why Makoto and Heero had to be related; everyone always has Usagi being Quatre's sister. Either that or she's someone's daughter or something. Just following the crowd. ^_^ 


End file.
